(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a rotary jaw latch mechanism used for locking things into place. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a single jaw latch mechanism that eliminates the use of bumpers and uses a single external spring for the biasing of both jaws.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
Rotary latch mechanisms are widely used for locks, releasable retention devices, and other applications where a latch mechanism is needed. Examples of these types of mechanisms can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,948 to Wienerman et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,961 to Wienerman et al.
A significant limitation of known latch mechanisms is that these designs use springs or other biasing mechanisms that are positioned against the forks or jaws of the latches. Additionally, these devices typically use multiple springs, making the devices more expensive and more likely to fail, as it is well-known that a larger number of components leads to a higher likelihood that one of these components will fail.
Still another disadvantage of known latch mechanisms is that the springs that are used to bias the forks or jaws are installed between the jaws or forks and a cover plate that supports the axles for the jaws. This arrangement is a serious disadvantage of these devices in that it makes it very difficult replace the spring in the event that the spring fails.
Still further, known double jaw or double fork latch mechanisms are typically not adapted for allowing multiple latch mechanism to be actuated from a single location. The ability to release several latch mechanisms from a single location is highly advantageous in that the use of several latch mechanisms that are actuated from a single location creates a much stronger closure or retention of the door or other component being held closed. Still further, the use of multiple latch mechanisms spreads out the lock locations, which prevents the ability of opening of the door panel or cover that is being held closed by flexing the panel at a location that is relatively far away from the single lock location.
Still further, known latching mechanisms are not particularly well suited for use with a pushbutton actuator of the type shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,602, incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. More particularly, with known devices the pushbutton actuator must be pressed from the same direction as the direction the striker enters the latch mechanism or through a series of pivoting mechanisms. This severely limits the usefulness of these devices with boxes or containers that are opened through a pushbutton. Accordingly, there remains a need for a latch mechanism that is easily used with pushbutton actuation devices.
Therefore, a review of known devices reveals that there remains a need for a simple, reliable, and easily expandable latching system.
There remains a need for a secure latching system that uses few parts and is easy to maintain.